Say It Again
by KTT2123
Summary: Matt's secret desire for a Daddy spills out during sex. Turns out John likes it.


**For the May/December challenge for Slash Fanfic Fans & Writers Unite group on Facebook.**

 **This is mostly an excuse to write Daddy kink with very little plot. Not necessary to be familiar with the movie or the characters. Enjoy the smut.**

* * *

Walking into the house, John feels the weight of the job lift from his shoulders, his tense muscles loosening. And it's all for a single reason: Matt. The young hacker has filled his heart, his life, and his home in a way John feared would never happen again for him.

They shouldn't work, hell, John didn't think he'd ever be able to make any relationship work. He has fifty plus years worth of baggage and Matt is barely an adult in comparison. Despite their differences, and there are many, they work. Better than he and Holly ever did. Matt doesn't want to change him or smooth out his rough edges. He loves John for the brutish, possessive man he is. John doesn't question why; it doesn't matter.

"I'm home." A small smile curves over his lips, being able to say that continues to be a pleasant surprise. He never imagined he'd ever have anyone waiting for him to come home after Holly left him. "Matt?" Not hearing a response, John goes in search of his much younger lover. Finding him, he leans against the door frame and watches in amusement as Matt's eyes are glued to the screen, a headset on his head, his motormouth moving. John doesn't understand Matt's fascination with games. Normally, he'd let him play but he hasn't seen Matt in days and he needs to forget the gruesome case by devouring Matt's body.

John sneaks up on Matt, not that it is hard. Despite the hell they went through and survived, Matt hasn't developed the hair-trigger senses that have kept John alive all these years. Encircling his arms around Matt, who screams at the secure hold, which quickly transitions to a moan when John starts sucking on his neck.

Forgetting about his game, Matt says his name needily. John loves hearing Matt moan his name. The desperate edge to it never fails to make him want to fuck him. Matt's hand cups his bald head encouragingly. "Missed you."

John mumbles between kisses, "Missed you too, kid."

"Farrell...Farrell! MATTHEW!"

Snarling at the interruption, Matt snaps, "What?"

"We're playing a game here, dude. Get your head out of your ass."

John ignores that fat fucker Warlock, continuing to mouth Matt's sensitive neck.

Matt whimpers at a deliberate scrape of teeth across his skin. "John's home."

"Seriously? This is important! Tell him to watch old westerns or some shit. Whatever old dudes do with their time."

John grins against Matt's skin.

Shuddering, Matt bites back a moan. "John's not old."

"Farrell, the game. Tell old man McClane to take a nap or something."

His hands wander over Matt's skinny torso.

"I—" Matt cuts off, a strong hand massaging his cock through his jeans. "Oh, god."

"What the fuck, Farrell?"

Matt arches, forgetting all about his friends. "Yes, yes. _John,_ don't stop."

"Are you fucking kidding me? Farrell! We don't want to hear this shit. Get your mind off McClane's dick and back on the game," Warlock mutters.

John grins, talking into the microphone, "Matt's a little busy. He's going to have to call you later." Matt's writhing in his chair, oblivious to the noises spilling from his lips. John yanks out the headset, not wanting his friends to hear any more. Possessive man that he is, those noises are for his ears only. Spreading Matt's legs, he settles on his knees between them. John opens Matt's flies and pulls him out of his boxers, swallowing his cock down. _Fuck, I missed this._ Matt tastes so fucking sweet and John can't get enough of it. He devours him, blowing him with enthusiasm until semen fills his mouth.

Limp from his orgasm, John easily picks Matt up as if he's weightless and carries him to the bedroom. He strips him, tossing clothing carelessly aside. Then he does the same with his own clothes. Standing naked and aroused, John looks down at Matt. He's beautiful; one look and all John wants is to fuck him until he can't get it up.

John grabs the lube and slicks up his fingers. He stretches Matt open, slow and easy.

"I'm ready, John. Fuck me. Seems like forever since I've had you inside me."

"Fifty-seven hours but who's counting."

Matt stares at him wide-eyed. "You counted?"

John ignores the question, slicking his cock. He positions himself, bending Matt near in half, and pushes in, causing both of them to sigh. This is what he's been missing. John rocks his hips in an easy pace, wanting to savor the feeling. Matt makes him as horny as a teenager; before him, John was lucky to have sex once every couple of months. Now, going a couple days without being inside Matt practically gives him withdrawals. John leans down and shares wet, lazy kisses with Matt, who returns them greedily. It never seems to faze him to be bent in half. Taking advantage of Matt's youth and flexibility is one of John's favorite things.

"Faster, fuck me faster," Matt begs.

His insatiable need for being fucked, by John specifically, feeds John's desire for him. Needing it too, John fucks him faster. Matt's hands clutch his biceps as he holds on for the ride. Feeling his orgasm starting to build, John snaps his hips harder and it's like a switch to Matt, who's mouth moves in a steady stream of begging and encouragement. John grabs his cock and strokes it in time with his thrusts.

"Yes, yes. Daddy!"

John freezes, gaping at Matt in shock.

It takes a moment for Matt's mind to clear enough to realize what he said. "Oh, fuck." Matt stares at John, terror filling his brown eyes. Fearing the worse, his cock quickly softens.

John snaps out of his shock. Leaning down, his lips brush against Matt's ear.

Matt's breath hitches and his whole body tenses in fear.

"Say it again."

"W-What?" Matt appears more stunned by his demand than John was by being called Daddy as his lover was about to cum.

With a hint of a bite, John repeats, "Say it again."

Matt remains silent. John opens his mouth but is halted by an unsure, stuttering, "D-Daddy."

Pleased, John praises, "Good boy." He pulls back to stare into Matt's eyes. Hope and fear war within his brown eyes. John wonders how long Matt has been hiding this desire. There'll be time enough to find out later. All that matters is Matt wants, possibly needs this, and if John goes with the reaction of his cock, he doesn't mind being his Daddy at all. John starts to move again, gaze locked with Matt's. He again sets a slow pace at first, allowing it to build gradually. Matt hardens slowly, despite how thrown he seems to be by John's reaction. In a voice like gravel, John asks, "Are you going to be a good boy for Daddy?"

Staring wide-eyed, Matt gapes in disbelief.

"Be Daddy's good boy?" John asks again, caressing possessively down Matt's chest.

Hope and lust leap in Matt's eyes. "Y-Yes."

"Yes, what?"

"Yes, Daddy."

"My good boy."

Matt shudders at the praise.

"Daddy is gonna fuck you so good."

"Please, Daddy. I need it."

Going with his instincts, John yanks Matt's head back by his mop of hair. "I decide what you need."

Matt swallows visibly, arousal practically pulsing off him in waves. "Yes, Daddy." Free of the secret desire he had been hiding, free to call John Daddy, Matt seems to lose himself in the pleasure. He's near incoherent, switching between vocalizing his pleasure loudly and chanting daddy over and over.

The openness in Matt is intoxicating. It's as if he's with the real Matt for the first time. Clearly overwhelmed by experiencing his true desire, Matt cums hard and fast. It's beautiful and arousing. A few thrusts later, John can't help but follow.

Matt's legs fall to the bed; he doesn't protest when John rests his full weight on top of him despite how hard it must be to breathe. Neither of them cares about the mess smearing between them. Breaking the silence, John says nonchalantly, "A daddy kink, huh? I should have known. This something you just want every once in a while?"

Matt looks away. "Sure."

Hand tight in his hair, John forces Matt to look at him. "Do not lie to me, boy." Matt stares back with his mouth open. "Tell me the truth. Is this something you only want occasionally?"

"No," Matt admits, looking shamed.

"Okay. Next question, is this only in the bedroom? Or do you want me to be your daddy most of the time?"

Matt's cock jerks violently and his hole squeezes around John at the words.

"I guess there is my answer."

"You don't have to," Matt says with his eyes closed, looking resigned.

"Of course I don't have to. I don't have to do anything." John rocks his hips forward slightly, his cock making a valiant effort to stiffen. "The thought of being your daddy gets me hard. I always wanted to be a good daddy to someone. Now, I can be."

"Yeah?" Matt says shyly.

"Yeah." John kisses Matt, a hint more dominance than usual coloring the kiss. "Why didn't you tell me about this?"

Big brown eyes stare at John, remembered pain tainting them. "I had a bad experience once."

"Define bad experience," John says with a hint of a bite. Anger blossoms in his chest, ready to pay someone back for hurting Matt.

"I told him what I wanted and," Matt's voice hitches at the memory, "he told me I was disgusting. He threw me out of the house, naked. Tossed my clothes after me. People saw. It was humiliating. He told people, made fun of me."

John's heart aches for Matt but the shame he hears in his voice makes rage burn in his chest. He must have been so young. He can't imagine how much courage it took to confess his desire or how much it hurt to be rejected so cruelly. John pets Matt's hair. "What's his name?"

"It doesn't matter."

John's fingers tighten in Matt's hair threateningly. "What. Is. His. Name?"

"Peter. Peter Blass. But he doesn't matter."

Expression hard, John asks, "Are you questioning me?"

Matt gulps. "No, Daddy."

"Good. I'll take care of him."

"He's not worth it."

John says simply, "He hurt you."

"He doesn't matter," Matt tries.

He repeats coldly, "I said I would take care of him."

Matt chews on his lip worriedly.

John's expression softens minutely and he smiles reassuringly. "Don't worry. I won't get in trouble."

"You're John McClane, trouble is your middle name."

John shrugs. "I always come out of it alright."

"Alright? You shot yourself!"

"I healed, didn't I? Better than you," John teases.

Matt crosses his arms over his chest. "Yeah, well, your body is used to getting shot and stabbed. I'm not even sure you are human." He pokes at John.

"You'd like that, wouldn't you?"

Unashamed, Matt grins and nods. "Yup."

John tickles him, drawing out giggles.

"I give, I give!"

Matt looks up at him with fondness. Although happy Matt's forgotten about his past pain, he can't let it go. In the back of John's mind, he plots out what he's going to do to Peter Blass. The man will pay for hurting Matt.

JM*MF

"What's up with you, McClane? You've got that murderous, vengeful look on your face. Do we need to warn the mayor?"

John glares at Connie, not that she's fazed by it. "No."

"Then, what's up? You break up with your boy toy?"

"No," John growls. "And he's not my boy toy." _He's my boy, there's a difference._

Connie lifts a brow. "Gonna explain that smirk, McClane?" She smirks back. "Or should I just guess?"

John rubs his face wearily. All he wanted was to get that fucker, Peter Blass's information before he left for the day. Ignoring Connie, he moves his computer screen out of her sight, types in his name and does a search. _I'm coming for you, you fucker._

Connie leans over his shoulder to read his screen. "Who is Peter Blass?"

Fighting the urge to snarl, despite knowing Connie won't back down even with a gun to her head, John clenches his teeth. He is going to have to tell her something. Connie is tenacious, even more stubborn than he is. "A man I need to talk to."

"Talk to…" Connie says doubtfully. "Will this talking involve a gun or weapon of some sort?"

John grins. "It might." Peter Blass is going to regret he ever hurt Matt.

"Murder suspect?"

John shakes his head.

"Pedophile?" Another shake. "Rapist?" Shake. "Terrorist?"

"No."

John takes no notice of Connie as he jots down the bastard's information.

"Boyfriend of your daughter?"

"Hell no. Blass is barely younger than me." If his little girl dated someone his age, he'd rip the guy apart.

Connie smirks. "Isn't your boy toy about her age?"

John growls, not about to admit it. He doesn't care if it is hypocritical.

"Who is he then?"

Resigned that Connie won't quit until she gets the truth, John admits, "He's Matt's ex."

Making a tsk sound, Connie shakes her head. "What did I tell you, McClane. You can't threaten or kill all your boy toy's exes."

"Not all. This fucker," John jabs his finger at Blass, "he deserves it and worse."

Connie scoffs. "Don't get caught."

"Me?" John asks, a wicked grin on his lips. "Never."

"Try not to get shot," she says with a sigh.

John grunts, taking the sheet with Blass's information and leaves without a word. In the car, he calls Matt.

"Daddy."

Hearing Matt call him Daddy makes a satisfied smile form on his lips. He loves being Matt's Daddy, much to Matt's surprise. John has embraced the role like it was meant for him all along. "Matty."

"Are you coming home soon?" Before John can answer, Matt tempts him, "I need you, Daddy."

Matt's needs come first, Blass can wait. John has his information and the fucker has no idea he's being hunted. _Not yet, at least._ Taking the time to plan his approach a little can't hurt. "I'm coming home, baby. You gonna be ready and waiting for me?"

"Yes, Daddy. Always."

"Good. Don't disappoint me, boy." John hangs up before Matt can answer. A smirk on his face, he starts his car. He knows Matt will be naked, stretched, and sprawled on their bed waiting for him. His cock hard but untouched. Waiting for his Daddy to take care of his needs. That is worth coming home to.

JM*MF

John sneers at Peter Blass through his binoculars. The possessive part of him wants to shove a gun in the fucker's belly and pull the trigger. A voice in his head that sounds suspiciously like Matt says no killing.

Blass turns out to be sickeningly predictable and his home security is a joke. Breaking in is child's play and John takes perverse pleasure in deliberately ruffling through his possessions. He strolls out of the house with time to spare, knowing Blass will be returning home soon. John sits in his car and waits. Almost like clockwork, Blass comes home. John smirks at the confused expression on his face. Blass looks around his house, the big bay window giving John the perfect view of it all. The confusion and suspicion on his face is the perfect image to relive in his mind.

John plays with the man for a good week, hunting Blass like the weak weasel he is. Watching the paranoia grow sweetens the anticipation. John is careful to keep out of sight but Blass's growing twitchiness is all he needs to know to realize it's working. Just for fun, he sets uni after uni after Blass. John broke his tail light and reported Blass's car stolen. John watches through binoculars as Blass is stopped for the third time in a week. This time John anonymously called in his suspicions that Blass is driving drunk. Watching the uni put a frustrated Blass through a sobriety test has satisfaction burning in his stomach. Like a cat playing with a mouse. After determining Blass is sober, the uni drives off. Blass stays in his car, no doubt wondering if he is the most unlikely man in the world or if someone is messing with him.

Breaking into Blass's house, John makes himself comfortable in the man's recliner and waits in the darkened house. He mentally scoffs when Blass doesn't wake, evident by the uninterrupted snoring coming from upstairs. John tents his fingers together and waits silently for Blass to sense him.

It's laughable how soundly Blass sleeps considering the piss poor locks on his doors. The lock failed to stop John and it wouldn't be much of a deterrent to a determined criminal.

 _This is the idiot Matt wanted to be his Daddy? Doesn't even have the survival instincts to realize a threat is inside his own house._ Disgusted by the pathetic creature sleeping upstairs, John wonders if he's going to make a noise before the idiot figures out he's here.

Getting bored and more annoyed by the second, John takes out his LHR combat knife and starts cleaning his nails in the dark. When that doesn't work, he adds whistling.

Blass's snoring stutters.

 _Finally!_ Blass actually possesses a modicum of self-preservation instincts.

John continues whistling for a minute before stopping. He hears shuffling upstairs, then noisy creaking as he comes down the stairs.

"Is somebody there?" His head whips side to side, looking for the threat.

Blass's lucky he doesn't want him dead. The fear in his voice is not going to scare a criminal away. He flicks on the light and gapes at John calmly relaxed in his recliner.

"W-Who are you?" Blass demands, waving the baseball bat in his hands threateningly.

John meets terrified eyes, continuing to nonchalantly clean under his nails with his combat knife. The man looks ready to piss himself.

"What do you want?"

John stands up, fiddling with the tip of the knife. "You hurt someone I care deeply about and that's unacceptable."

Blass takes a step back, his Adam's apple bobs nervously. "I don't know what you are talking about." His fingers are white where they grip the bat.

"Matthew Farrell. Name ring a bell?"

"This is about Matt?" Blass asks. He drops his bat in his confusion. "I haven't seen Matt in years."

John points the blade threateningly at Blass. "You don't get to call him that. It's Mr. Farrell to you."

Startled, Blass drops the bat and stumbled backward. "Please! Don't kill me."

"If I was going to kill you, I'd have slit your throat while you were sleeping."

"What do you want then?"

John can plainly see the whites of Blass's fear-stricken eyes as he approaches, circling around the terrified man with knife in hand. "Matt is a special man and you hurt him."

"Matt—"

Bringing the knife up, John taps the tip on Blass's lips. "What did I say about that, Blass?"

Blass stumbles over himself to apologize when John moves the knife away. "I'm sorry. I meant Mr. Farrell."

"Good. Good. Now as I was saying…"

Recognition flares in Blass's eyes. "Oh, fuck."

John smirks, Blass recognizes him.

"John M-McClane."

"Good. Then you know what I'm capable of."

"You're a cop, a hero. You wouldn't hurt an innocent," Blass says.

John wags the knife in his face, chuckling darkly. "You believe you are innocent?"

"Please, don't hurt me."

"Like you hurt Matt?"

"I didn't—"

John touches the knife point against Blass's cheek. "You _did_. You threw him out, naked. Humiliated him when he trusted you with his secret desire."

"I-I-I—"

"How should I even the score, hm, Peter Blass?" John trails the knife threateningly down Blass's neck, over his belly.

"Please, don't!"

"You don't need all your fingers, do you, Blass?" John moves the knife over his crotch. "Or maybe…"

Blass whimpers in fear. His sleep pants darken as urine soaks them.

The man reeks of fear and urine; it's enough for John. In an ideal world, he could maim Blass a little without consequence but he can't. Humiliation is enough. He taps the knife against Blass's cheek. "This will stay between us, Blass. You wouldn't like it if I had to come back."

Shaking his head violently, Blass trembles at the thought.

"I'm glad we understand each other." John slides the knife into the sheath and leaves Peter Blass behind without a thought.

In no time, John is sliding into bed behind Matt with a contented sigh.

"You're home," Matt mumbles sleepily.

"I am. Safe and sound."

"Case turned out okay?"

Brushing back his hair, John says, "Perfectly." Terrifying Blass was sweet justice, one he won't soon forget, payback for what he did to Matt. "Go back to sleep."

"M'kay."

John is determined to protect Matt, always, even from the people of his past. And most importantly, Matt never needs to know about it.

JM*MF

Despite Matt's fears, John has taken to the role of Daddy like a duck to water. All those sleepless nights and hiding from John were a waste. At least now, Matt can be himself completely. He loves John more than he did before, he's the Daddy of his dreams. Strong. Firm. Possessive. Caring. He's still the same man, just...more.

Matt jumps at the sound of the door, scrambling to quit his game and meet his Daddy. A guilty flush spreads over his cheeks.

John greets him with a kiss. "Did you get your work done, baby?"

Matt hangs his head in shame. He'd fully intended to lie but with his Daddy looking at him with love and happiness, he can't do it. "No, Daddy."

"What did you do instead?" John questions sharply.

Gulping even as his cock twitches at his tone, Matt answers honestly, "I played games with my friends."

Daddy shakes his head disappointedly. He sits down and points to his lap. "You know you must be punished."

Staring at his feet, Matt says, "I know, Daddy."

Matt lays himself over his lap. Daddy tugs down his pants and underwear, exposing his bottom. He caresses it roughly. "Ready for your punishment?"

"Yes, Daddy."

Matt yelps at the first hard, sharp slap. His Daddy is thorough and deliberate, spanking his ass red. The pain is overwhelming but he deserves it for slacking off his work. Sobbing, Matt accepts the last blow, whimpering as his Daddy rubs his sore bottom. This is what he needs; Matt couldn't be happier about finding someone who loves him enough to give it to him.

John sets him on his feet, then tugs his underwear and pants up. "Go finish your work, baby. If you finish without complaint, I'll give you a treat."

"Yes, Daddy." Matt walks awkwardly back to his room, the pain in his backside flaring with each step. He hisses at the pain when he sits in his chair. The pain remains in the forefront of his mind but he works through it and finishes as his Daddy expects.

He stands up with a groan, barely managing to walk back to John. "I'm finished, Daddy."

"Good boy. Now, go wait for me on our bed. I want you on all fours, understand?"

"Yes, Daddy," Matt chirps eagerly. He hurries as much as his sore ass allows to the bedroom. He wants his treat, badly. If it wouldn't risk punishment, Matt would start jacking himself in anticipation. But if Daddy caught him, there'd be hell to pay.

Matt quivers when John walks in minutes later.

"Ready for your treat, boy?"

 _Oh, god yes!_ "Yes, Daddy."

"Did you touch yourself while you waited for me?"

"No, Daddy." Matt's been caught in that lie before, Daddy always knows when he's lying.

"Good boy." John lightly caresses Matt's red bottom.

Matt hisses, flinching instinctively at the touch.

"Does it hurt, baby?"

He whimpers as John presses firmly against the reddened skin. "It hurts, Daddy."

"Why does it hurt, Matthew?"

Gulping, Matt answers obediently, "Because I slacked off, instead of doing my work."

"And?"

"It's a punishment and I'm supposed to remember. The pain will help me remember."

"That's right, boy." John slicks up his thick fingers, pushing one inside him.

Driven mad by his Daddy's slow stretching, Matt pushes back into his fingers, earning a slap. Pain flares through his body and Matt groans at the deliciousness. His Daddy doesn't let him get away with anything.

"Daddy has trained you better than that, baby."

"I'm sorry, Daddy."

"You disappoint me, baby."

Matt's hair hangs down over his forehead. "I'm sorry."

John yanks his head back. "It's too late for that."

Matt shuts his eyes tight, whimpering in regret as he feels a cock ring circle him.

"You've lost the right to cum, baby."

His cock already aching, Matt begs, "Please, Daddy. I can be good. Let me earn it."

John chuckles darkly. "I bet you think so." He pulls out his fingers.

Feeling the loss, the emptiness, Matt begs, "Please, Daddy. I need you."

"You're gonna get me."

The wet sound of lube spreading over skin echoes in Matt's ears before John slams into him. Matt screams, "Daddy!" Pained whimpers tumbles from his lips as rough hands knead his cheeks. His Daddy pulls out slowly, pausing long enough for Matt to feel empty before slamming back in. Matt hangs his head, overwhelmed. His cock painfully hard, the ring snapped tight around the base. His Daddy filling him, hips pressed painfully against his sore bottom. Matt exhales, his Daddy pulling out. A nonsensical noise falls from his lips as his Daddy's hips snap forward. "Please, please, please," he begs.

"Please what?"

"I need. Please, more."

John pulls his head up by his hair. "You need only what I deem to give you."

A shudder runs through his body. _Fuck, yes._

John slows his pace further but fucks him harder.

Matt's eyes roll up, the pleasure almost too much. He loses control of his mouth, an uncontrollable stream of pleading, desperate words and sounds falling out. His Daddy ignores all his begging to cum, his cock bouncing untouched between his legs as he's fucked. Matt is shoved face first onto the bed, held down by his Daddy's strong hand. Seconds later, hot cum fills him and Matt groans out, "Daddy." The slide of his Daddy's cock is further slickened by his cum and the delicious dirtiness of it makes Matt's cock throbs with the need to cum. "Please, let me cum. Daddy, please!" He whines at the empty feeling when his Daddy pulls out, yelping in surprise when he's flipped onto his back.

"Are you questioning me, boy?"

Matt shudders, the dark, dangerous tone making his balls feel tight with the need to cum.

"Daddy doesn't go back on his word. I said you weren't going to cum and you won't, no matter how much you beg."

Suppressing a whine, Matt watches his Daddy move off the bed. Flipped back onto his stomach, a warm, wet washcloth cleans away the leaking cum. With a wet smack, the cloth lands on the bathroom floor. Snug in his Daddy's arms, Matt tries to calm his libido and focus on the heat of the body around him instead of his straining cock. He'll receive no relief, not until his Daddy decides otherwise. With a sigh, Matt relaxes as much as he is able.

Half-dozing, Matt barely notices when his cock ring is released. His Daddy shushes him, encouraging him to sleep. Matt mumbles sleepily and snuggles close.

JM*MF

John sighs, relieved to be home. Years past, home was only a place he ate and slept. Now, home has meaning. It's the place where Matt is waiting for him. "Matt, I'm home." John stops dead, swallowing painfully. Matt looks at him shyly.

Nervously playing with the hem of his outfit, Matt says, "I've been waiting for you, Daddy."

Staring, John's eyes take in every inch, pleasure and lust shining through. "Did you get all dressed up for Daddy, precious?"

Matt nods eagerly. "Yes, Daddy. D-Do you like it?"

Taking in the school girl outfit, complete with an indecently short skirt, John is utterly fascinated. A subtle shift in body language makes Matt seem more feminine.

"Give me a little twirl, baby."

Matt twirls, his bare ass flashing as he turns.

Does John like it? Hell yes, he does. He wants to shove Matt to the floor and fuck him right there. "You look beautiful, Matty."

Matt beams, his cock starts hardening in anticipation, poking at his indecently short skirt.

This isn't the first time John's come home to a surprise. Matt is a kinky bastard and John loves every second of it. "Did you dress up for something special for me?"

Matt squirms, fiddling with his skirt. "Yes, Daddy." His face brightens with hope. "I thought I could ride Daddy's special ride. I've been real good, I promise."

John smiles at him. "Yes, you have been and Daddy always rewards good behavior. You've earned a ride." He takes Matt's hand and leads him to the living room. "Can you get the ride ready, baby?" Matt jumps into action, while John watches under hooded eyes as he eagerly strips John and sets his clothes aside. John sits on the couch with his legs spread. "The ride isn't quite ready, is it?"

Matt shakes his head, he grabs the lube and starts stroking John's cock, making him slick until he's fully hard.

"Okay, Matty. The ride is ready. Are you?"

"Yes, Daddy. I prepared myself earlier, hoping you'd let me ride."

John hums, lubing up two fingers to check. "You are nice and ready, baby. Remember, only big girls, special girls, get to ride this ride."

"I'm a big girl, Daddy. I want to ride Daddy's special ride again. Please? I want Daddy's special treat at the end. I can't stop thinking about it, how good it feels.."

"How can I say no to that? Climb on, baby."

Matt straddles his lap and sinks down. "Oh, Daddy. It's so big."

"Too big?"

He shakes his head violently. "No! I can take it," Matt promises and inch by inch, he does exactly that.

"Good girl. You're taking it so well." John holds his hips down, not allowing him to move yet. "Are you ready to ride?"

"Yes! Please, Daddy! I want to ride!"

John lets go of his hips. "Show Daddy how you ride, baby." Watching Matt ride him is one of his favorite things.

Matt starts moving up and down, riding John slowly, pleasure and determination moving over his face. John wants to watch him forever but he needs more. "Faster." Matt slams down on his cock. John groans and grabs Matt's bare ass. The short skirt flutters against his hands as Matt rides him. With the steady stream of needy nonsense spilling from Matt's mouth, John knows he's close. Matt tightens around him and cums. John flips him onto the couch and fucks him hard. "Ready for Daddy's treat?"

"Fuck, yes. Daddy! I need it!"

John frantically fucks into Matt, coming with a shout. Matt whines, a dab of cum dribbling from his own cock.

"Did you enjoy your treat, Matty?"

Matt sprawls back with a sigh, tugging John until he settles atop him. "It was perfect."

"That's good," John says. "Because we are doing this again. Easy access to that tight little hole of yours. I am going to bend you over the table, flip up your short skirt and fuck you."

Matt shudders. "Daddy, please."

"Patience, baby." A predatory smile spreads over his lips. "You have to earn it."


End file.
